Mammal Story 1
Mammal Story 1 is Another Cartoon Movie Spoof and Parody of "Toy Story 1 (1995)" is Created by CoolZDane. It appeared on YouTube on September 18, 2013. Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Woody *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Buzz Lightyear *Melman (Madagascar) as Mr. Potato Head *Cooler (Pound Puppies) as Slinky Dog *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Rex *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Hamm *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Bo Peep *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Sarge *The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Soldiers *Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Wife *Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Son *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Andy Davis *Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Mrs. Davis *Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) as Molly Davis *Marty (Madagascar) as RC *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as Lenny *Scar (The Lion King) as Mr. Shark *Flower (Bambi) as Snake *Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) as Robot *Fievel (An American Tail) as Etch *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Spell *Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) as Rocky Gibraltar *Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Troll Dolls *Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Sid Phillips *Ed (The Lion King) as Scud *Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) as Combat Carl *The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Iron Joe the Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Aliens *Holly (Pound Puppies) as Hannah Phillips *Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Rajah (Aladdin) as Baby Face *Grace (Home on the Range) as Legs *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Hand-in-the-Box *Diego (Ice Age) as Roller Bob *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Frog *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) as Jingle Joe *Abu (Aladdin) as Ducky *Tiger (An American Tail) as Rockmobile *Scrat (Ice Age) as Walking Car *Porcupine (Bambi 2) as Burned Rag Roll *Manny (Ice Age) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Yellow Soldier Toys *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Sally Doll Scene Index: #Mammal Story Part 1-"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) #Mammal Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #Mammal Story Part 3-"Colonel Hathi's March" #Mammal Story Part 4-Bagheera the Space Ranger #Mammal Story Part 5-"Strange Things" #Mammal Story Part 6-Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle) #Mammal Story Part 7-Who Will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick/A Cat Acussed #Mammal Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station #Mammal Story Part 9-Going inside Pizza Planet #Mammal Story Part 10-"Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats #Mammal Story Part 11-At Sid's (Kyle's) House #Mammal Story Part 12-Playtime with Sid (Kyle) #Mammal Story Part 13-"I Will Go Sailing No More" #Mammal Story Part 14-Bagheera's Paw Bandage #Mammal Story Part 15-Sid's (Kyle's) Window To Andy's (Christopher Robin's) #Mammal Story Part 16-The Big One #Mammal Story Part 17-"Tell Me Lies" #Mammal Story Part 18-'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' #Mammal Story Part 19-Danny Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission #Mammal Story Part 20-'Play Nice' #Mammal Story Part 21-The Chase #Mammal Story Part 22-Rocket Power #Mammal Story Part 23-Christmas in Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House #Mammal Story Part 24-End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble *Home on the Range *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Bambi 2 *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Black Cauldron *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Ice Age 1 Trivia: *This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story". *This is also the first movie-spoof to use Danny as a main character. *This is the first movie-spoof to use animals. Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof